A New Life
by donalgraeme
Summary: A telling of Jake Sulley's new life as a Na'vi, immediately after the end of the movie. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I just saw the movie, and the muse is making like an opera singer. Let it begin!**

* * *

I was a marine. Most of my adult life, I lived with the notion that I was a part of a whole. I wasn't just Jake Sully: I was Corporal Sully, the guy who'd charge right in to take down the bad guys, save his comrades. The wheelchair put a dent in that, but before the shuttle and during my early days on Pandora, I still felt, in my mind that I wasn't _just_ me. If anything, being with the Na'vi, my people reinforced that. I slowly came to See the world and myself. I was just a grain of sand in the beach.

This threw all of that out the goddamn window.

I was formless. Nameless. I was everything and nothing. Eywa had taken me in her embrace, and for a timeless moment, I felt what She felt. I was a tree, standing tall. I was an elderly matron, silently watching her grandchildren. I was a _taronyu_ on the hunt. I was a lily. I. Was. Everything. Every living being that had ever existed on Pandora, united as a single being, a living organism. For an instant, I was part of a collective consciousness the size of a planet, that my mind was simply too small to comprehend. I was with Eywa.

It scarred the shit out of me. It made me want to laugh out loud. I wanted to cry hysterically, whether in joy or sorrow I couldn't tell. The emotions of eternity coursed through my being as I floated in the void, a wandering soul. I felt Grace, her human experiences standing out in the crowd, but still somehow meshing seamlessly with it all. I felt all the Na'vi that had been lost to save their home, _my_ home. They were with Eywa now, on a deeper level than where I was now.

Like I said, I'm a marine. I'm no good when it comes to thinking in 'higher levels'. But here I was, mingling with a being so old, so large, and so vibrant that I was rendered numb. I heard a voice, both many and single, say "**GO.**" And then I was gone. I was sane. I was freed from that beautiful, terrible presence as I fell into darkness.

As soon as I took a breath, I felt it. I wasn't human. Even when I was in my avatar, there was always a small part, at the back of my head, reminding me that it wasn't real. I wasn't really a Na'vi; I was just a cripple playing puppeteer. That small part anchored me, in a way, coloring every experience. Even when I was in _tsu'helu_ to the Tree of Souls, feeling a tiny fraction of Eywa's embrace, there was still a tiny streak of _Homo Sapien_ inside me, preventing me from fully immersing myself.

That part was gone. I was reborn. I felt the cool earth under my back in a way I never had before. I heard the cacophonous chorus of life around me; every animal's cry a distinct note, every rustle a solo, every breath a symphony. I felt my strong body, and Saw how it was a part of this orchestra, an instrument to be played, sometimes the center of attention, but always in tune with everything else. It felt so _right_.

One breath and my human life were completely shattered. All my memories, dim reflections of my time before Pandora and even my experiences of the past few months, were erased. When I led the Na'vi against RDA and Quaritch, I had preached how this was our land, as if I were one of them. Only now did I realize that I had never truly been one of them, never really thought as they thought, until this moment. I was a child of Eywa.

I opened my eyes, and I could See. I already knew that Pandora was worth protecting; it was an Eden beyond the scope of human comprehension. Now, I could fully appreciate. The sight that greeted my eyes would have sent Renaissance masters sprinting for their easels. There was the Tree of Souls above me, its uncountable vines glowing lines of light. There was the sky beyond, the gas giant Polyphemus a massive centerpiece of violet and turquoise, with the stars visible around the fringes. The scene was so perfect; I had never felt more serene.

Then, something even more beautiful entered my line of sight. Neytiri, crouching over me. She was so lovely. Her hair cascaded around her, haloing her perfect face, her glowing green eyes, and her skin that mesmerizing blend of hues. I could see worry in her eyes, but also wonder. In a trance, I moved my body into a sitting position, bringing us eye-to-eye. I stared into her eyes, a surge of raw emotion welling up within me. When I'd first met her, I'd been awed by her exotic grace and strength. Now, I loved her inside and out, all the little facets of her personality that added up to the most amazing woman I had ever met.

"_Oe nga kame,_" I whispered, the familiar phrase slipping out as I my mind was in its daze, still adapting to the fact that _this_ was my body now, I was a true Na'vi. She smiled, and her face seemed to light up. "I See you too," she replied, and her voice seemed to pierce the haze, bringing me firmly back to reality. I became aware of the crowd around me, my little bubble bursting as I turned to the assembled ranks of the Omaticaya clan, my new family. Mo'at came forward, lifting me to my feet with reverence. "Jakesully is now one of us, in all ways! Eywa has given him to us!"

In an instant, the clearing was an explosion of noise. I was practically blown off my feet as cheering and shouts of exultation filled the air. In all honesty, I was intimidated. Then Neytiri put her hand in mine, and I was suddenly much more confidant. "What's going on?" I asked her, unable to understand the language flying through the air. I watched in bemused wonder as fruits and meat seemed to materialize out of thin air, and the Omaticayas started to dance.

I felt her warm breath on my ear as she answered. "This is a time for celebration. You have truly become one of us: the _toruk mak'tao_ that saved us from the _tawtute_ has been born a third time. Is that not cause to rejoice?" Her words made sense, but I didn't really feel festive. I was still a little over-awed: every single action I had ever taken for granted felt different, sending my mind into sensory-overload. In a way, I was the exact opposite of drunk: instead of everything being dulled, it was being brought into stark clarity.

I felt Neytiri's tail curl around mine, and I calmed my thoughts. One step at a time, I told myself. Her touch sent tingles up my spine, but I focused around that. I felt my attraction to her almost like gravity, but I managed to ignore it; human or Na'vi, I was certain it was awkward to make out in front of the public.

I took my mind off my mate and the growing party in front of me. With some trepidation, I turned to where my old body was. Let me tell you, it was weird. I looked so… frail. But, it wasn't _me_, not anymore. It's kinda hard to explain, but seeing your body from another point of view, particularly if it's the view from your new ten-foot alien body, is disconcerting. I was struck by how much I looked like Tom. Without the mirror flipping things around, I saw how alike I was to my late brother. The thought made me sad, in an odd kind of way.

Neytiri squeezed my hand comfortingly, as if she could tell exactly what I was feeling. I watched as the roots from the Tree of Souls receded, their job done, leaving my cold, naked human body to itself. With an odd fascination, I knelt down and touched my face. I couldn't help but compare my pale and getting paler shade to the brilliant blue of my new hand. It should have felt unnatural, but instead, the observation carried with it an odd finality. My mind seemed to confirm that it wasn't my body anymore that I was in a new body, one that I felt _right_ in.

Mo'at touched my shoulder; I was somehow able to tell who it was, though I couldn't tell whether it was by her smell or how the air moved around her. "We have a pit prepared. If you wish, you may bury it before the celebration." Her treatment of body as an object both assured me and freaked me out. I knew now from my little experience with Eywa that the body was just a shell, but it still felt weird to see the one I'd spent thirty or so years in as baggage.

Still, marine training held true: get something done, don't think about it till later. Silently, I lifted my human body, which felt small and fragile in my new hands. With every step I took following Mo'at, the more the realization sunk in. This wasn't my avatar anymore, it was my body. When I fell asleep, I would wake up in it. I could live life with my chosen family the right way, missing nothing. By the time I reached the burial pit, I felt quite detached from the body in my arms.

I slowly lowered it into the pit, while Mo'at said a small prayer in her native language. An _atokirina_ drifted down to land on the corpse. I smiled at that, glad the old thing would have a companion. Mo'at finished, and I quickly filled the pit, my arms picking up and then filling the hole with rich earth. In a few minutes of effort, it was done. I paused, and found myself thanking Eywa, for moving me from my old body into my true form, the only body that I could ever feel truly comfortable in, anymore.

I stood up, leaving my old life and all its worries behind me. I was one of the People now, and it looked like I was going to start with a bang. I turned, and there was Neytiri, who'd shadowed me here. Without thinking, I found myself hugging her, clutching her to my chest. I repeat, I was a little over my head with all this, and I needed her, the feel of her body next to mine, to reassure me. She didn't resist; again, she seemed to have some psychic sense of exactly what I needed.

Mo'at, a tad exaggeratedly, cleared her throat. I couldn't repress a small smile as I pulled away from the embrace of my mate. Neytiri's eyes shined with annoyance, but also satisfaction and maybe a dash of anticipation. I could feel it too; this night was going to be special for us, but that could wait till later. Apparently, I needed to go to my birthday party.

Neytiri at my side, we followed Mo'at the short distance to the clearing, where the party had gone into full swing. Everyone was laughing, eating, or dancing; I could feel the excitement like a tangible presence in the air. Watching them, I felt my mind start to shift, turning in gears that I had only tapped before. This was my family. We were brothers and sisters under Eywa. This was home.

The next few hours were a blur to me. Pieces and fragments stand out in my memory, but otherwise it was a haze of having fun and a sense of homecoming. I remembered eating a strange meat with a bunch of males, their boisterous voices regaling me with war stories, or at least that's what I thought they were. I recall a few black glares, as a few of the Omaticayas hovered at the edges, whispering among themselves. I was reminded that I was the underlying cause behind the death of Hometree and all those lost, and berating myself for thinking every Omaticaya would just welcome me with open arms. I also remember a discussion with Mo'at and a few of the other elders, regarding who the new _olo'eyktan_ would be. Like the jarhead I am, I bluntly told them that I wasn't up for the job. I could tell that they hadn't given up, though, as I walked away.

My clearest memory was dancing with Neytiri. Her eyes were playful as she moved with a sinuous, sensuous grace that set a fire deep in my belly. I moved with her, trusting my body to the steps, as we soaked in each other's presence. I felt a primitive joy as I realized this beautiful creature, this warrior goddess, was mine, as much as I was hers. Before I knew it, the party was dying down, the People having sated their hunger for jubilation. All around me, people were slowing down, making their ways to the temporary shelters set up around the Tree.

I could sense Neytiri, like an ant crawling up my leg. She was nearby, and was eager to go someplace quiet. I was happy to oblige. Silently, I made my way away from the clearing, feeling Neytiri behind me. Once I reached the trees, I picked up the pace. I stretched my legs and raced through the forest, feeling the heat of exertion in my limbs and the delicious scent of the air in my lungs. My mind went blank, relishing in the beauty of Pandora, of the blessing Eywa had given me.

When I stopped, I found myself in a clearing. The trees provided a gentle canopy above me; while more flowers than I could count glimmered in full bloom around me. I was struck dumb by the simple beauty of the place. I was reminded of how much a paradise Pandora was. Then, Neytiri entered the clearing, and I forgot about the world around me.

(Fair warning: the following content, while not exactly a lemon will still send prudes running for the hills)

My body moved of its own accord. I rushed forward, wrapped my hands around her waist, and kissed her with all the strength in my being. She responded in kind, her arms entangling around my neck, her tail twirling with mine, as she pressed her body against me. All that I'd gone through, everything we'd done together, had led up to this moment, where I could hold her and be with her as one of her kind, as a true Na'vi.

I found myself on the ground, with no idea how I'd gotten there. Neytiri was still kissing me, and I could feel the warmth of her body overpowering all conscious thought, triggering within me instincts and desires I had rarely ever felt. My tongue reached out, deepening the kiss as her scent, her taste, threw my conscious self out the window, leaving only fiery want and passion.

I moved my hands up her glorious body, cupping her face. I pulled her back, so I could look her in the eyes. "I love you," I said, the words filled with every ounce of my conviction and adoration. "And I you," she responded without hesitation, twirling her fingers in my hair.

An eternity passed, filled only with heat and pleasure. Her every touch was an addictive substance, every moan an encouragement, every movement a sensory explosion. She was a part of me, more vital to my survival than air. I couldn't get enough of her, I felt like I never would. Our bodies moved in a dance as old as time, as I showed her how much I loved her, and she did the same.

When I was once again sane, I found myself spooning with her, feeling her curling into my chest. I was weak, and certain parts sore, but I felt so joyful and loved that I couldn't help but smile. I felt her smile too. Her voice broke the silence, melodious as a golden harp. "I wish to never part from you, my Jake. I wish that you will never leave."

I held her even tighter, her smooth and powerful body molding to my own. On TV and in the movies, these kinds of things sounded corny. With her, they seemed to fulfill my wildest dreams. I whispered back "I need you, more than you know. How could I leave?" I felt her relax with my words, and we drifted into sleep together, her dreams twirling with mine as the first night of my new life came to a close.

**

* * *

This isn't a oneshot, first off. There will be more; I just can't guarantee when the updates will come. I plan to make an honest story out of this. Please, enjoy, and review. So long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Being self-aware, I know that if I don't get into a roll on updating, I won't until February. Here's chap number 2!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had shed my old species, and things were getting… hectic.

Tradition dictated the mate of the _Tsahik_ was always the _Olo'eyktan _and vice versa, and Neytiri was to follow in her mother's footsteps. The natural conclusion was that I should be the new clan leader of the Omaticaya. It made sense, since it not only kept with tradition, but I was also the great warrior that had tamed a Toruk, the first to do so in generations, and led the People to victory in their war with the _tawtute_. When the issue had been presented, most of the clan had outright agreed.

Problem: I still had trouble speaking the Na'vi tongue, let alone knowing their history, all their traditions and rituals, and basically everything else. Then, there was the fact I wasn't a leader to consider. Merely a corporal, I hadn't made a bunch of decisions as a leader. I'd relayed orders from higher-ups, occasionally made independent choices when it was obvious the current orders were flawed, but I was still very much a grunt. I was a soldier, not a leader. I was fine when it came to the battlefield, but having the lives of thousands resting on my inexperienced, ignorant shoulders? No, thank you.

However, that didn't change the fact that Neytiri and I were mates. I could ask her to give up her role as shaman, but I'd never do that. We both knew that the real reason that I had turned my back on his species at the time, united all the Na'vi to protect Pandora, wasn't because of my sense of duty to the Omaticaya or respect for Eywa, but because of her. I'd gone native for her, but there'd been sacrifices. I could never ask her to give up what she'd been training her whole life for, after she'd already done and lost so much to help me.

So, faced with this dilemma, I had stayed true to form: I'd said to hell with it and charged headlong into the challenge. Mo'at would handle both roles until she joined with Eywa, and until then, I was getting a crash course in everything Na'vi. Luckily, the person that was usually teaching me was Neytiri, and she could offer little 'encouragements' to help me learn faster. I both enjoyed these treats and the learning itself. Despite the fact I was at heart just a soldier, I was eager to learn as much about my people as I could, so I could lead them _when_ the time came.

Hey, if you're going to do something, do it right.

However, my education as a leader wasn't the only thing going on. The Omaticaya were desperate to find a new _Kelutrel,_ not only because of the cramped conditions around the Tree of Souls, but because having a Hometree was a symbol of being in harmony of Eywa, of having a home. So, while I was stumbling over my second language, scouting parties were being sent out to find another colossal tree to call home.

I wanted to help, but I knew it was impractical. Mo'at was getting along in years, and the shock of losing Hometree and her mate simultaneously was taking its toll on her. She wasn't going to keel over any day now, but it would be best for me to learn as much as possible, as soon as possible. There was also the fact that I didn't have a decent mode of transportation. I'd never been good with Direhorses, I'd lost track of his Banshee when I had gone after the Toruk, and said Toruk had been released from its service after the battle. So, since running wouldn't cover much distance and I was needed, I didn't take place in the scouting.

I was Jake Sully, though. I wasn't just going to wait and do nothing. I had a hunch, and I knew just the brainiac to ask.

I held tight to Neytiri as we flew through the air on her new Ikran. She'd been upset at the death of her old one, Tze'ze, but she'd accepted she was with Eywa now. Her new one was a tad young, but had put up quite a fight when she'd tried to tame it, while I'd watched nervously. The Ikran was a robust red, and her wings were a tad smaller than normal, but she made up for it in sheer aerial grace. Seriously, when Neytiri and the newly named Ji'ri had taken their bonding flight, I was convinced I was watching the flying equivalent of _Swan Lake_.

Ji'ri wasn't cut out to carry two people for long, but thankfully my destination in mind wasn't that far. I held tight to Neytiri, trying to balance myself perfectly as to present the least challenge to the beast. "I still do not understand you, my Jake. Why do you want to see Normspellman about the _Kelutrel_? What can he tell you?" she asked. Her teeth were in an exasperated snarl, which simply completed her huntress image. I chuckled; I found it funny that Neytiri was as clueless about my venture, as I was about the Na'vi when she'd started teaching me.

"I told you, I'll tell you when we get there," I said. I knew that Neytiri knew the humans had been after something, but I wasn't exactly sure she knew about Unobtanium. So, trying to explain my theory would have just gone over her head. Better to explain everything where Norm could 'translate' Jarhead hypothesis, to Science, to Na'vi. In the meanwhile, I was staying tight-lipped.

In a short while, Hell's Gate was in sight. Norm, Max, and a few other scientists that weren't heartless were living here for now. They'd said they were eager to continue their research on Pandora without interference from RDA, but I thought it would be a bit of a pyrrhic victory for them to uncover some magical solution to all Earth's problems in Pandora's ecosystem, only to have no way of relaying the info back to Earth. Still, if they thought they could do something to save the dying planet that once was mine, I wouldn't criticize them.

Ji'ri landed, and I leapt off. Once again, I felt a second of marvel over my strong new legs, but quickly got over it. Living in this body was getting easier and easier everyday. Neytiri whispered something to her steed, before disconnecting her braid and landing beside me. Someone was already walking out to greet us. I could tell it was Norm; no one else had that haircut.

He came up to us, exo-suit on, and I tried not to stare at how short he was compared to me. He greeted us in traditional Na'vi, and Neytiri and I returned the greeting. Formalities out of the way, he came right out with his questions. "Well, it's nice to see you, but what are you doing here? I don't think this was just a check-up visit." Even through the face-mask, I could see the inquisitive twinkle in his eyes. I'd seen that in Tom's eyes on occasion, but Norm had it 24/7.

"If only I knew," Neytiri said, staring pointedly at me. I weathered her glare, letting my tail play with hers in an attempt to calm her. She relaxed, if barely, while Norm made a visible attempt to not feel awkward. My mate soothed, I knelt down, till Norm and I were eye-level. "Norm, I need to ask you something. Do the sensors still work?" He seemed surprised, but he nodded. "Well, I want you to check something."

Norm was listening intently now. I quickly outlined my idea. "Listen, I don't think it was a coincidence that Hometree was on top of the biggest load of Unobtanium within two hundred klicks of here. We use the stuff for energy, so why wouldn't Eywa? Maybe the Unobtanium stimulates growth or something. Anyway, I want you scan as far as you can in any direction for significant deposits of Unobtanium. Maybe we'll find a new _Kelutrel_ there."

Norm blinked, before the idea visibly struck him. "You know, you just might be right. Unobtanium has an ionization factor of…" What followed was a string of chemical jargon that I was fairly sure I'd need a Ph. D. to fully understand. Seeing he'd lost me, Norm went back to small words. "Yeah, Jake, I'll check for you. It might take a little while to extend the range, since the generators are a bit shot right now, but I'll have a scan for a thousand klicks in every direction by next week. Come check back then."

I thanked him, before turning to Neytiri. Her eyes were still curious and a bit confused, but she seemed to understand I'd tell her later. This silent communication was such a natural part of our relationship, sometimes I wondered why Eywa or God or whatever hadn't made me a Na'vi in the first place. Well, better late than never. We mounted Ji'ri, who'd had a nice rest, and took off.

The Omaticaya were ecstatic. They seemed to take it as a sign from Eywa that their chief-in-training had come up with a creative solution to their problem. Mo'at had said, when he'd revealed his idea, "Eywa had given us a gift in you, Jakesully. You are the bridge between our worlds. You will lead us well." Of course, she'd said it in such a vague and mystic way that the entire clan agreed instantly.

Honestly, I was a tad embarrassed. All I'd done was see if science could help with the Na'vi where footwork had failed. They were treating it like I was the messiah or something. With Neytiri there, I was able to deal with the pressure. My lessons had a test run, as I accepted the praises of my decision and thanked each Na'vi for their belief in me, while trying to exude a confident air.

Neytiri and I had been sleeping in a hollow in a tree not far from the Tree of Souls. It was comfortable, remote, yet close enough that we could react if there was an emergency. As we curled together, she spoke up. "Jake, why did the Sky People come? What were they looking for?" The question caught me off guard. "Why do you ask?" I said, wondering what brought this on.

She shifted to face me, her face alive with curiosity. "The Sky People were looking for something; this I know. Something under Hometree. What was it? Why were they willing to kill for it?" I was silent. Now that she asked, I was a bit ashamed to explain the greed of my old species, and the dying planet I'd come from. When I tried to explain, something stopped the words in my throat. I couldn't deny her, though. So, instead of telling her, I showed her.

Hesitantly, since I had no idea if this was acceptable, I held up my braid, the delicate feelers at the end emerging. She seemed surprised, but not particularly scandalized. Note to self: the _tsa'helu_ is okay between mates. Slowly, she showed her braid in turn. The feelers quickly twisted around each other, and the neural connection opened.

In an instant, I was closer to Neytiri then I'd ever been. All our little silent conversations were proven true as I heard and felt her thoughts as my own. I could feel her love for me as a warm glow, her sorrow over her lost brothers and sisters as a cold smudge, her curiosity and confusion as bright, discordant lights. I felt her as a presence in my own mind, as she inspected my own thoughts.

Slowly, still feeling shame, I showed her my memories. I showed her the home I'd grown up in and how there wasn't any green anywhere. I showed her pollution and inflation and the energy crisis. I showed her my wars, and the atrocities I'd been forced to commit. I showed her Tom, how he was, how he was the one who was supposed to come. I showed her Selfridge and his greed for the Unobtanium that had rested under Hometree. I showed her Quaritch and his survivalist insanity. I showed her everything.

I felt her shudder and pull back, as she saw the truth behind the Sky People. I was silent and unmoving as she disconnected from me, waiting for the scorn, hatred, even fear that she was entitled to. I closed my eyes, waiting for the harsh words. Imagine my surprise when the next thing I knew, Neytiri was kissing my lungs out. My eyes snapped open, and she pulled back so she could stare into my eyes. Her eyes were full of… admiration? Acceptance? Understanding? I had no idea.

She spoke quietly, but with conviction. "You were like a baby, my Jake. A baby follows the parents. Their insanity is not on your hands." She held me close, whispering in my ear as I tried to process how she could possibly accept me after she saw how humans really were. "Eywa took your brother for a reason, Jake. You were meant to come here, so you could save us." She chuckled then. "Let the Sky People come. If a _skxawng_ like you could learn our ways, then so will they. If not, we will show them the wrath of the People and Eywa."

I couldn't express in words how grateful I was that she could still take me after all she'd seen. So I didn't. I just held her close and kissed her as tenderly as I could. The night passed away, with my arms around the most amazing woman I had or ever would know.

The week flew by, as I learned more and more about being _olo'eyktan_. The nervous excitement in the air could have been cut with my hunting knife. The Omaticaya were all eager to see if their chief-to-be was right and that they would soon have a new home. Of course, there were skeptics, mostly comprised of the older, bitterer crowd. I ignored them with ease.

Finally, the day came when Neytiri and I got on Ji'ri to return to Hell's Gate. The flight was short, and the Ikran was getting stronger. When we landed, Norm was already there. He was in his avatar; I was surprised, since I'd heard about how he'd been injured during the battle. He was wearing the standard-issue oversized clothes made for the avatars, and he seemed quite pleased to be a blue giant once again.

I had a 'homework assignment' from Neytiri to only speak Na'vi as much as propriety allowed. I still stumbled around like a first-grader just learning grammar, but at least I didn't use the wrong word or say things backwards anymore. "I See you." I said, greeting Norm. His reply was flawless, since he'd had five years' practice to achieve fluency. "I See you too. May Eywa bless this meeting" He repeated the procedure with Neytiri.

Norm had a holo-pad in his hands. He showed it to me, fiddling with a few buttons to show me a scan of Pandora for a long distance around Hell's Gate. "I guess you had more of Tom's than just his looks. We hit the jackpot with your idea. Max and I found a deposit twice the size of the one beneath Hometree just a hundred klicks northwest from the Tree of Souls, and it's covered by the Taipei 101 of trees. The only reason Selfridge wasn't all over it was because the dozers would have run out of fuel before they got there."

I found myself smiling. So much for being a Jarhead. "This is great. The whole clan could get there in two days, even with the stops to hunt." I clapped Norm on his shoulder. "Thanks for this Norm." I said, and he just smiled. "I'm a scientist; it's my job to amaze the lesser-minded," he teased, though I could see how pleased he was that he'd learned something new.

Neytiri went so far to hug Norm. "Thank you, Normspellman. You have shown us to our new home." I tried not to notice how Norm's cheeks turned a darker shade of blue. I had to remind myself that being possessive of Neytiri would be like cuddling with a saber-tooth tiger: dangerous and likely to hiss at me. Neytiri quickly let go though, getting on Ji'ri with a single bound. "We must return, Jake! We must tell the People!" I was happy to comply.

The celebration when the Omaticaya not only heard the news, but scouts sent in that direction confirmed it, made my birthday look like a small event. I was pretty sure the exiled Sky People could hear us across the depths of space as the Na'vi went completely berserk. Once again, I was lost in a haze of good times with brief moments of clarity. I remember giving a simple speech, but entirely in Na'vi. The elders and Neytiri seemed impressed as I spoke of Eywa taking our old home and hard times, only to bless us with a new one. I remember eating fruit with Neytiri, comfortable in her presence as we ate. I remember an Omaticaya I didn't know taking me aside and telling me "You are nothing but a demon and a Dreamwalker. Eywa will see you pay for your sins," before disappearing into the crowd. That had put me on edge, but I was used to danger.

The next few days were filled with preparations, as the _taronyu_ went into overdrive, getting and packing all the meat they could get without being wasteful. The women, in turn, worked on picking fruits and packing supplies. Direhorses were conscripted as pack mules to carry the infirm, old, and small children. Then, at dawn, we set off, me leading them in the direction of our new home.

We made good time, and but sunset on the second day we had reached the new Hometree. Norm hadn't been kidding; the tree was the same basic shape of the old Hometree, but it was at least two times taller and three times thicker. That wasn't what made everyone stop to gape in awe. What did was the fact that my Toruk, the one I'd ridden into battle with and used to inspire my people, was sitting calmly on a high branch, surrounded by _atokirina_. Almost as if he'd been waiting.

I picked my jaw off the ground, and smiled. Eywa was being very kind to me.

**

* * *

Et voila! Please review, I so enjoy reviews. They just warm my heart. Go James Cameron!**

**P.S. Spread the good news: two sequels are being planned to this incredible movie!**


End file.
